kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fall 2014 Event/@comment-25322975-20141020115920
My turn to list ships & equipments for this event: -- HQ lv. 102, last cleared 6-1 Ships list: * BB = Nagato 96, Kongou 95, Kirishima 95, Hiei 92, Haruna 91, Mutsu 80, Fusou 77, Yamashiro 75, Ise 75, Hyuuga 72 * CV = Akagi 96, Kaga 94, Souryuu 84, Hiryuu 88, Shoukaku 70, Zuikaku 89, Unryuu 50 * CVL = Ryuujou 77, Chiyoda 71, Chitose 71, Zuihou 64, Junyou 63, Shouhou 61, Hiyou 57 * CA = Tone 71, Chikuma 71, Myoukou 71, Haguro 70, Suzuya 68, Mogami 65, Maya 61, Choukai 60, Aoba 58, Kumano 57 * CLT = KTKM 93, Ooi 88, Kiso 71 * CL = Sendai 73, Isuzu 68, Jintsuu 61, Naka 61, Agano 45, Noshiro 45, Ooyodo 44, Yuubari 43 * DD = Verniy 76, Shigure 74, Yuudachi 73, Yukikaze 65, Murakumo 63, Samidare 61, Yayoi 60, Shimakaze 59, Hamakaze 54, Mutsuki 54, Fubuki 51 * SS = I-58 90, I-8 86, I-19 85, I-168 77 (other ships I have before 50-ish available on my user page) Resources (F/A/S/B): 50.7 K/42.6 K/135.6 K/38.8 K Buckets: 560 Equipments: * Main gun = - BB: 10x 46 cm, 1x 41 cm prototype, 10x 41 cm, 2x 35.6 cm (dazzle) - CA: 3x 20.3 cm (Type 3), 4x 20.3 cm (Type 2), others 20.3 cm standard - DD: 2x 12.7 cm Type B Kai 2, 2x 12.7 cm Late Model, others 10 cm HA * Secondary gun = 8x 15.5 cm, 1x 10 cm (from Ooyodo), 2x 8 cm * AA gun = 8x 12 cm 30 tube rocket launcher, 1x 40 mm AA, 1x 25 mm triple AA * Torpedoes = 1x 53 cm submarine torpedo (8 tube), 5x quint torpedo, 6x Ko-Hyoteki, others quad torpedo * Planes = - Fighters: 1x Reppu Kai, 9x Reppu, 9x Shiden Kai 2 - Dive bombers: 10x Suisei 12A, 1x Type 99 Egusa, 1x Type 99 Skilled, 4x Type 62, 8x Suisei - Torpedo bombers = 4x Ryuusei Kai, 1x Type 97 Tomonaga, 1x Type 97 Skilled, 11x Ryuusei, 9x Tenzan - Carrier-based recons = 8x Saiun, 3x Type 2 * Recons = 4x Type 0 Observation, others type 0 standard recons * Recon bombers = 4x Zuiun (634 Group), 14x Zuiun * Radars = 1x Type 32, 1x Type 14, 4x Type 33, 10x Type 22, 2x Type 13 Kai, 6x Type 21 * ASW = 5x Type 3 Sonar, 5x Type 3 Depth Charge, 5x Type 93 Sonar, 5x Type 94 Depth Charge * Engines = 2x High Pressure Boiler, 3x Steam Boiler, 3x Turbine * Shells = 5x Type 91 AP, 8x Type 3 Shell * Yasen equipment = 1x star shell, 3x searchlight, 1x Type 98 Night Recon * Others = 1x SCAMP, 1x fleet command facility Am I enough for those setup or finding Yamato-class first for more firepower? My E-6 run ruined on last event since RNG keep trolling both at carrier hime-yasen node, missing of Yamato-class reduced my fleet ability to score kills against BB hime.